Sasori's the Winner
by MD Punk
Summary: One-shot. Sasori has just been defeated by Sakura and Chiyo, right? Wrong.


**Author's Note**: I am writing this fan fiction as a re-write of something that I tried before. It was successful for the first chapter, but after the third chapter, I did not get a single comment on the story itself. So I'm re-writing it for in hope that I'll get some more fans.

I'll also say that I'm currently working on gathering up all of the released chapters of the sequel to Naruto: Invasion of the New Breed, the sequel is called Naruto: Rebirth by Death, and will be coming soon to this website. Now, enjoy what I've put all of my time into this day, enjoy yourself.

**Chapter 1: Fake-Out, The Tables Turn**

"Chiyo-sama…its over…I don't know how many times that I could tell you thank you for helping me deliver the finishing blow to Sasori…and for saving my life…lets get you out of here…" Haruno Sakura said as she helped an older woman off of her knees. The pair had been fighting off a member for the criminal organization, The Akatsuki.

Their opponent had been Sasori of the Red Sands, a puppet specialist from Sunakagure. A man who was known for killing his opponents and taking their bodies, and eventually turning them into puppets. Haruno Sakura was a Konohakagure Chuunin, and was a medical specialist; she was also the pupil of the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade.

Sakura had light pink hair, it wasn't too long, but it wasn't as short as it was during her younger years.

Sakura helped Chiyo off of her feet; Chiyo winced from the pain of giving up almost her entire life force. The entire battlefield was full of destroyed puppets and chunks of iron sand. Sakura finally gathered enough energy to start to move herself and Chiyo out of the area. There was a slight tug on Sakura's pants. Sakura turned around and looked around; her eyes met a puppet hand coming from under ground.

_That can't be him can it? Didn't we just finish him off…I thought destroying his heart was going to be enough…_ Sakura thought as she begun to panic. She was able to jump back a few feet to hopefully get to safety. The ground started to crack near the area the puppet hand was.

"Sakura…let me go…I know who it is…" Chiyo said. Sakura gasped, but Chiyo continued to insist that Sakura let her go. Chiyo pulled herself off, the old woman took a few steps towards the hand. "You Win…Sasori." Chiyo said. Sakura gasped, and out of a reaction, pulled out a kunai and prepared to defend herself.

"There is no use Sakura…both of us are out of chakra…all of the poisen antidotes have been used up…one more cut, or even a scratch from Sasori would be the end of us…especially since my life is so short already." Chiyo explained. Sakura looked down slightly. Chiyo made a good point, but it wasn't good enough for Sakura to give up.

Sakura quickly charged at the hand, but Chiyo blocked her from going any further, Sakura barely moved the kunai out of the way in time, Chiyo would have died from any further blood loss. Sakura was becoming worried that Chiyo was just going to fall and die right that moment as the puppet hand started to stir. Sakura jumped back as the ground exploded to and multiple swords and weapons flew out from the ground.

"Chiyo-sama!" Sakura yelled as Chiyo was stabbed straight through the chest, Chiyo flew up into the air as the sword piereced her with an impact. Sakura was almost in tears as the dust and dirt from Sasori's return cleared up. Sasori had no marks on him, and stood tall in his Akatsuki robe.

"Too bad Granny…I thought you'd be a little harder to kill then that…but you gave up on life because you wanted to save that pitiful girl…who will soon join you in hell." Sasori said to his dead grandmother as her body slammed in to the ground. Sakura felt her own warm tears rolling down both sides of her face.

"Die you son of a-" Sakura started, but Sasori had already started charging at her, without any reaction time, Sakura barely dodged a sword cut, and attempted to kick Sasori's puppet head off, but Sasori easily dodged. It was like Sasori had no end to his chakra, then Sakura remembered that he didn't have a limit.

"I hate ending a pitiful life like yours…" Sasori said and sent the blade straight of Sakura's throat. Sakura had a better reaction time and blocked the tip of the blade away with her kunai, Sasori slightly stumbled, Sakura moved in for the kill, but Sasori grabbed the kunai with his hand and twisted Sakura's arm around. Sakura almost screamed in pain as Sasori showed no signs of letting go.

"Even with the amount of chakra that your body has left…you still managed to put a decent fight against me on this day…I'll treat your death as much honor as I treated the Third Kazekage's…" Sasori said. Sakura screamed as Sasori sent the blade for her throat once more, without thinking, Sakura kicked Sasori in the chest, Sasori stumbled backward and dropped the blade, Sakura get as far away as possible.

Another puppet grabbed her form behind, Sakura shrieked in terror as Sasori grabbed his poisen blade once more. Sakura was trying to get away, but the puppet had a very fight grip on her arms. Sasori started to walk towards the trapped teenager. Sakura got one of her arms free and punched the Puppet behind her.

"I don't think so!" Sakura yelled and started to move even further out of the area. Sasori moved faster then she could, Sasori formed a set of puppet strings and quickly connected them to some puppets that were intact. Sakura got out of the original battle area, she turned her head back, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei were out of sight. Sakura was alone in this battle.

"Don't think that puppet strings have a limit." Sasori said as he stepped onto the water. Sakura winced, she was still slightly hurt from the injuries from the first fight. Sakura started to run off in the direction that Naruto and Kakashi went. Sakura ran up one of the large tree branches.

"If I cut all of these down, you stand no chance!" Sasori yelled and started to maneuver his puppets for a unique battle formation. Sakura was getting even more nervous and wanted to find Naruto and Kakashi. Finally, Sakura spotted Deidara's clay bird flying on the horizon.

"I'm almost there…what a relief." Sakura said to herself, she heard crashing behind her, Sakura looked back, Sasori's puppets were destroying all of the branches, and he was catching up fast. Sakura decided to take a different route, and jumped onto the land above, where she could run faster.

_I wonder if he will fall for a clone jutsu…maybe I can try the Kage Bunshin…I've never really tried it before…but I've seen Naruto do it plenty of times before…all right…here goes nothing. Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!_ Sakura told herself as she made the hand signs for the ninjutsu. Only a few clones appeared, but it was better then nothing. Sakura went into the forest, as the clones kept on the same route Sakura was taking. Deidara's bird was getting closer and closer.

"That's it…I've had enough with your little games you pathetic piece of-" Sasori said out-loud, but stopped himself from going any further. Sasori made a few quick hand signs and his puppets fell back, Sasori ran up to the level land. Sasori was holding one single hand sign.

"This should be able to finish you off..." Sasori said to himself as he changed the hand sign very slightly. The ground started to shake as a giant puppet burst out from the water beneath him. The puppet was more like a giant man made out of stone, but puppet strings here coming out his body.

"Crush the land!" Sasori yelled and moved his hands around, making the giant stone puppet move as well. The Stone Puppet smashed his hand down onto the forest.

Sakura was running through the forest, a large shadow appeared over her. Sakura only had a brief moment to look up as a giant stone crashed down into her. Sakura screamed right before the impact, she had just tried to punch through the stone, but it failed. She felt her bones break, but she was still alive. Sakura was falling down fast, right into the water.

There was a large explosion, Sakura barely turned her head to see a large burst of flames engulf another area of the forest, the flames started to twist and turn into nothing. Sakura didn't have the energy to think to herself what that could have been from. She knew her life was over…

Sakura crashed into the water, and come back up to the surface for a brief moment.

"Sa…su…k…k………….Sasuke…." Sakura managed to say before her eyes closed and she felt her body go under the water, there was no pain, Sakura just drifted to the bottom, she passed on with a smile on her face, thinking about the one man that she truly loved, even to death.

Sasori walked over to the area that Sakura had died in.

"So pathetic…I wasted so much chakra…Deidara seems to be dead now as well…I better head back to hide…play possum again until all of these Konoha Shinobi leave the area…I wonder how long it will be before Zetsu arrives.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
